Last School Year (ZerVis)
by mavisisntdead
Summary: It is Mavis Vermlion's last school year at Mage's high school. However on her first last day of her senior year there is a new student. She knows this student. Her childhood friend has moved to her town. What will happen to her when he is the popular high school boy and she is the freak of nature? Image edited by me, rated T for language (IDK) & I'm shit at summaries. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fairy tail story from me!**

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, if I did my ships would be sailing in the canon sea**

**ship: ZerVis (zeref x mavis)**

**anyway so enjoy**

* * *

I picked my bag up and opened the door. "Ugh another day of the hell hole." I thought in my head whilst slipping my newly polished brown school shoes.

"bye gran!" I shouted behind me. I stepped out into the open air. it was hot, as usual. I began my walk to school, I don't live far away from my school any way.

My names Mavis Vermilion, and yes I'm 'that' girl, the loser, freak, whatever you want to call me okay, any way not important the now. I live with my gran as my parents died in a fire. it's that simple. sure I'm sad but I was 6 I'm now 17, yes that's right my last year of high school! Usually seniors would be cool but I'm not.

"Almost there" I said turning onto the street. which lead up to the school. I have no friends, sure it's lonely but on a year left. people from my school surrounded the entrance. "Mage academy" our uniform was green, weird colour I know right.

I could hear the freshman's whispers "that's the one they warned us about" apparently I curse people? yeah I know. I continued my stroll. when it came in sight. the school. of hell. I heard more whispers  
"did you hear he's here this year!"  
"know way he moved!"  
"yeah! his parents moved so he's coming here". who? I couldn't ask anyone they would run away in fear.

I entered the school and opened my locker. I pulled my slipper shoes out and changed into them. I closed it and sighed. "beep" I heard coming from my bag. I reached into it and took my phone out.  
"who would text that freak?"  
"probably her gran" they laughed walking past me with there dyed hair and plastered faces.

I rolled my eyes not caring and opened it. "an unknown number?" I mumbled to my self.  
"what a freak, talking to herself!" another bunch had walked by. I open the message it read.  
"long time no talk, hope you haven't forgotten me, I have a surprise for you, wait out side your school this morning - you know who" I stared at it. some sort of prank? I change into my shoes again and went outside.

I stood looking for someone. I don't know who, just someone. "He is here" A bunch of girls were dreaming with hearts in their eyes. I followed them with my eyes and that's when I saw him, Zeref.

I stared at him. how come he was here? "that's him" I heard a girl say.  
"isn't he dreamy" another replied. did he get some sort of reputation? I just stared at him. I haven't seen him since I was 6. after my parents died I moved town to my grans so we lost contact. how did he remember me, how did he get my number? suddenly I noticed a crowd of people surrounded him.

"Your zeref right?" someone asked  
"Yes I-"  
"My names-"  
"He wants to know my name not yours"  
"No way he wants to know mine" they were arguing when he spotted me.  
"Who's that" he asked pointing at me, I just kept staring at him.  
"Oh that's Mavis she's such a freak seriously"  
"Oh and she's cursed don't talk to her"  
"She's not important" they told him.  
"What's her last name?" he asked  
"Vermilion" someone replied.

He suddenly barged past everyone and ran towards me. I froze not knowing what to do. "Mavis" he said reaching me. he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, everyone stared at us, not that I cared but it was strange.  
"Eh, hi Zeref" I said.  
"What's he doing?" someone a whispered.  
"Mavis I haven't seen you in 11 years" he said still hugging me. I pushed him off of me.  
"Okay?" I said still confused of why he was here. he stood smiling at me waiting for me to say something. "what?" I asked.  
"Are you not going to tell me anything?"  
"Like?" I had know idea what he was talking about. seriously.  
"Like the fact that you love me" I suddenly burst out laughing, the rest of the school stayed in silence.  
"When did I say that" I asked.  
"When we were younger, you told me, I love you Zeref when we meet again I will tell you the exact same thing, then you left" I continued to laugh.  
"I was 6 years old"

I looked at my watch and realized I hadn't been to the library to sign in. "I have to go, nice seeing you again" I walked away still laughing at what he said, getting looks from everyone as usual though. I entered the school and changed my shoes again, if I just ignore him I can just continue my plan of leaving school, no friends and great grades, it's the plan I made and the plan I'm going with.

I work at the library and lunch, break, morning, after school, free period, when ever I have the time, it's great for studying which is what I usually do when I have free time. "good morning Mavis" Mrs Loaning said to me. she's the head librarian.  
"Morning" I replied. I signed the sheet, it's only me and her who are ever in here, she's usually asleep though. Oh and then there's the people who work here for their detention, since it's easier than the other jobs, but I work here because I want to. know one was here today a part from us.

My morning usually consists of first logging onto the computer and checking for books due for today and book that were late. I then write out letters to the people who have late books and hand the letters over to Mrs Loaning. I then begin to tidy up the library from anyone who's had a early visit. by the time I finish the bell rings and I'm off to home room.

I entered the class, the atmosphere felt different, everyone was whispering "so any way apparently she loves Zeref"  
"I know right as if he would date her" I rolled my eyes and sat in my chair.  
"Freak" I heard someone shout. I rolled my eyes, again, and opened my bag to take my pencil case out.

The second bell rang. Mr Gnome came into class, he was and old man but the best teacher there is at this school, everyone likes him, as he likes to have fun, but is a really good teacher as well, he teaches mathematics. "Good morning class" his voice was very low. "this morning we have a new pupil in our class, come in" oh god it was, it just had to be. Zeref walked into the class, the girls awed an the guys cheered. his first day and he's so popular. I sat in the second row from the back in the furthest seat away from the window. "zeref please sit, well over there. there was only one table left in the class it was in the back row. the third from the wall. in each row was 6 tables, there was 5 rows. he made his way to the back, everyone staring at him. "oh I almost forgot the tradition, Zeref please tell us your name, why you moved here and something interesting about you." Zeref stopped at his desk and turned to face everyone  
"well you all know my names Zeref, I'm here as my parents well wanted to move to make my dads dream come true, he has always wanted to own his own bakery so he's going to do that and uhm" he stopped and thought about the last bit. "I guess that I'm named after the wizard Zeref from the series fairy tail" every one clapped.

'Fairy Tail' was a book about mages and magic and such. both our parents loved the book. I'm also named after a wizard from the book. it's got so many chapters and books, it's good I guess. oh and it's still on going.

"Sit down then" Zeref put his bag on the hanger and sat. "so today we-" he stopped again "ah I forgot again! this age is getting to me, Zeref do you know any one in this class that could show you around, an old friend? new friend? family?" zeref looked around the room. I didn't look.  
"I won't let him pick me if he does I will object, I need to focus on my grades." Was all that went through my head.  
"ah yes I do, Mavis Vermilion"  
"Shit" I shouted in my head.  
"Mavis?" he answered  
"I can't sir I have to work at the library during my free time" I replied.  
"Sorry Mavis" he handed me Zeref's time table. Just when my plan was going to work he has to come along and screw everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**another part!**

**hope you are enjoying this!**

**write a review if you like or dislike it!**

**woo!**

* * *

I looked at the time table. he had maths next, ugh with me, then art, I have chemistry, then it's break. he chose the "easy going" subjects. we actually have Mr Gnome for maths. I folded I up and sat it in my bag.  
"now I have these sheets here, they are about your futures" easy for me. "I will hand them around, make sure you write where it tells you too." Mr Gnome explained. he handed them out and I got mine.

I looked at it. the usual; name, DOB, hobbies, part time jobs, college? university? employment? and such. the finale question was "what would you like to be when your old? if you can say why." it was simple I wanted to be a lawyer. I want to be a lawyer because my parents were both lawyers and that's basically how they met. I used to always try and help them with their job, even though I was young. after their Seth I decides I would continue their jobs in for them. it's been my goal ever since. I wrote down that but in a more formal way.

at the end of the period I put my books into my bag and stood up. suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and Zeref stood in front if me "can I help you?" I asked staring at him.  
"Yeah your meant to take me to my next class" I had forgot?!  
"Oh yeah, ehm we are in this class,Mr Gnome is our mathematics teacher" I walked to the other side of the class where my seat was an put my bag down. he followed me and sat on the table next to me. i ignored him and got my books out and began to study. I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

"Mavis?" he asked still staring at me.  
"Yes?" I replied sharply.  
"What you doing?" he was looking at my sheets.  
"Studying, obviously".  
"Why?"  
"Because that's what I usually do"  
"Why?"  
"Just because I need to have top scores okay"  
"Why"  
"To reach my goal"  
"Why"  
"Is all you say why?!" He smiled and then replied  
"What's your goal?"

I looked at him, I knew after my parent died how come he didn't remember? "I want to be a lawyer that's why" he looked shocked  
"Really?!"  
"Yes?"  
"Wow, didn't see that coming" how much can someone change? seriously?  
"Yes so if you don't mind I'm going to continue" I went back to my book. I looked up at him again. he was staring, again. "what is it now?" he pointed his finger at my chest area and said  
"Small" the class fell silent, the one subject I hated was my size, it's one thing I'm really self conscious about. I stood up, turned to him, raised my fist and punched his head.  
"Idiot" I mumbled. I calmly walked out of the class room and headed to the toilets. how stupid can you get?!

I looked in the mirror. I honestly couldn't give a flying fuck what he thought of me but my size did bug me. I'm short and flat, my hairs so long it reaches my knees, I'm not fashionable, I'm not like the other girls basically I don't try. but still I hide my issues, I pretend I don't care but their words they- they hurt me. A tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it. I learned a long time ago crying doesn't help anything, it just makes you look weaker. think about it if you saw someone crying next to someone standing strong you would think the one crying is the weak one. the second bell rang. I washed my hands and headed back to the class.

I entered the class and Mr Gnome was hunting for his pen as usual. Zeref sat at the other side of the class from me, thank god, I quickly rushed to my seat and sat down. I put my study books back into my bag and took my mathematics books out. "Here it is!" he said standing up from underneath his desk. "alright class today we shall continue with our revision, I know this is basic stuff as you learned it when you were about 12 or 13 but it's important stuff that you should use in your future. today we will be looking at trigonometry, again, open your books to page 128" I wrote the date in my jotter and opened the book. "so who can remember how we start number one a?" I raised my hand "ah Mavis" I stood up and said  
"first you label each side"

Break. I had to take Zeref to art and pick him up. I didn't talk to him though, after what he said to me. I was nearly at his class, I did tell him to wait on me though. after break I had geography and French. he has history and french, after lunch he has double physical education, I have double physics. I reached the door an knocked on it twice. he opened the door and smiled at me. "I thought you would forget about me" he told me flicking his hair out of his eyes. I rolled mine.  
"Where can I leave you?" I asked thinking of the library in the back of my mind.  
"Eh?! can't I hang around with you?" I shook my head at him  
"Remember what I told you this morning? any free time I have I spend it at the library."  
"So I will just come with you" I sighed looking him. "please?" he asked again.  
"Fine" I couldn't care less. I turned an we began to walk to the library.

"Say Mavis, you still haven't told me you love me" we were getting looks left and right.  
"I was a foolish child why would I tell you that now when i don't feel that way?" I could hear their whispers along the corridor  
"You saw that too didn't you?"  
"Isn't that Zeref and Mavis?!"  
"What's he doing"  
"Does he like her?" rolling my eyes at every one of them.

We reached the door. he hadn't said anything to me since I said that. I opened it. inside was a few students and Mrs Loaning noticed us and said "Mavis thank god your hear, a few students came in their in isle J they are making a lot of noise and mess I can't do anything, would you please?" I put my bag behind the desk and sighed  
"Stay here" I told Zeref. I stormed past him and headed strait to J.

Three boys were throwing books around. "we can use these for papermashie!" one said laughing.  
"Or sell them for money, apparently people pay to read" another replied  
"Or sell it at the public toilets people could use the paper to wipe their ass!" they all laughed together. I coughed. they all suddenly froze solid. each of them turned slowly around. I stood above them, they were sitting on the ground. I was pissed off. I heavily sighed. "a-a m-ma-mavis h-ho-how's-how's it g-goin-go-going?" one nervously said.  
"Why don't you tell me!" I angrily said. they all shrieked. I formed a fist in my hand. I lifted it up and shouted "DONT TREAT BOOKS THAT WAY!" I punched them each on the head. I took their collars and dragged them too the door. I threw them out and shouted "you're banned for a month!" the doors slammed tight and there was silence again. I sighed and turned to zeref. he looked like he had seen a ghost. "what?!"

I sat behind the desk and logged onto the computer, Zeref sat next to the desk and fiddled with his thumbs. I didn't have time for him. if I could just ignore him everything would be fine, but the younger me wanted to talk with him. I had to tell the younger me that it won't happen.

"H-Hello" I looked up and a short girl with short brown hair stood in front of me. she had a pile if books in her hands. I stood up. she was still taller than me... anyway I replied  
"How can I help?" she looked at Zeref and blushed at him.  
"Can I take these books out?" she laid them on the table. they were the four twilight books. I am not a twilight fan but I don't judge those who are.  
"Can I have your student hand book?" she had her eyes on Zeref who was still fiddling with his thumbs. "excuse me?" she snapped out of her gaze and stared at me confused "your student hand book" she nodded and reached into her bag.  
"it's in here some where" she glanced from her school bag too Zeref. "one second" she placed her bag on the floor and began to empty it out. Zeref suddenly noticed her and bent down to the floor.  
"What you looking for?" he asked her. I watched her blush and curl into a ball shaped person.  
"mm-my stu-"  
"Your student hand book?" he picked it up out of the pile of things she took out of her bag.  
"Tha-nks" she quickly threw her thins back into her bag and stood up. "here" she shoved it into my hands giving me a smirk. I scanned it and was about to stamp the first book when she stopped me "actually I think I will just watch the movies again" she walked out snatching her book. "oh I almost forgot" she turned to Zeref and did some form of flirty wave. "see you in class Zeref-kun" she ran out of the library leaving me confused.

I piled the books up and set them to the side. "you jealous?" he teased.  
"In your dreams, you can go after her, I'm not making you stay here with me" "eh?" "sorry I'm not good at this so I apologise in advance for what I'm about to say; go get her dude, get that "hotties" number, if you don't I will?" he laughed at me. I wasn't surprised I'm not with the whole "love" thing.  
"Your cute Mavis" I rolled my eyes and he went back to twiddling his thumbs.  
"You could make yourself useful." he looked at me confused, again. I lifted the twilight books an placed them in the return trolley. I rolled it around the desk and stopped it in front of Zeref. "return these books to their right place. they are in order of authors NOT titles." he took a hold of it  
"Fine" and rolled off. I sighed. thank god. I went back to the desk and continued with my work. one less thing to do.

It was coming to the end of fourth period. i was in French class. "turn to page 153" it turned out our new teacher isn't very good at French. she barley knows the basics. Zeref sits behind me which has been very annoying.  
"Psst mavis" he whispered.  
"What!" I replied sharply.  
"Home much longer?" I looked at my watch  
"Five minutes now shut up!". he sighed. Madam Unak looked at the clock and slammed her text book close  
"Okay class we only have 5 minutes left so please tidy your things up for lunch" I began to tidy up. I finished all my library work at break so at lunch I will be able To study some more.

"Mavis what you having for lunch?" he asked.  
"Just a sandwich." I continued to pack my things up.  
"Where from?"  
"The cafeteria"  
"But isn't it always busy there?" I stopped and faced him  
"If you want the popular bread it's busy. the sandwich line is short. they aren't as nice but I like them. it's better than getting bruised for a bit of bread"  
"oh..." I zipped my bag close and stood up. "are you at the lib-"  
"Yes" I walked over to madam Unak and asked her "could I leave to the library? madam Hanzlo used to let me" she nodded and I left the class.  
"Mavis wait!" he shouted on me. madam Unak stopped him and asked him  
"Are you working at the library?" he stared at her and replied  
"Yes I started today" for some reason she let him out and he came running after me. "so can I work at the library"  
"Well yes and no. yes you can but no I don't want you to" he laughed at me and replied  
"I guess I will have to go against your wishes" I tutted at him and walked faster. I'm sure he will get bored soon. I'm sure


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria I was looking at the sandwiches. he had his eyes on the bread. "no ones here why not a curry bread?" he asked.  
"Today's Tuesday. on Tuesday I have a ham salad sand which. today they haven't got any so I'm trying to chose something" I'm very picky but it's all for my future. I can be clumsy with food choices then. he heavily sighed and went over to the bread place. he picked up two breads and came over to me.  
"Here" I stared at it.  
"Why?"  
"'Cause if you can't have your usual then don't" It smelt delicious so I agreed. we went over to the till and payed.

"No sand which today?" the dinner lady asked.  
"No May none today" "sad" her first language isn't Japanese. "bye May" I stood and waited for Zeref when May smiled  
"Marriage" I stepped in front and said  
"No may not marriage."  
"Yes good! celebrate! Marry marry marry! oh sorry" she realized she was wrong thank god "da-dating" she corrected herself "boy and girl friend! yes, very good, such love" Zeref laughed and gave her his money  
"No May we aren't even friends, colleagues" zeref stared at me  
"Meanie". i rolled my eyes and we left. I just want to go home.

In the library Zeref signed the sheet and was accepted. we sat behind the desk and he began to eat. I poked at mine. the bell finally rang, took long enough. he stared at me. I carefully unwrapped it and took a tiny bite. i only bit the bread which tasted alright. "eat it like this" he showed me. I turned around and he took a massive bite and said "see" he ate with his mouth wide open, I felt sick. I took a bigger bite than normal. the curry flavor burst into my mouth. it was delicious. I quickly took my note pad out of my bag and changed my lunch meals around. i then took out the menu.  
"If I take out a cheese and ham sandwich I can have this every Thursday" I rubbed it out and put my note pad and the menu back in my bag.  
"Okay?" he said confused. I turned to him and explained  
"I am on a strict food routine where I only eat certain things a day. it's my balanced diet. like on Monday I will have a Italian chicken sandwich then Tuesday is usually ham salad, Wednesday is usually Chinese chicken sandwich, Thursday is now curry bread and Friday is soup. it's mixed but it works with what I have on the weekend." he continued to eat.

He took his phone out of his pocket and I slapped his hand "ouch" he said picking his phone up off of the floor.  
"No phones in the library" he sighed an put it in his pocket. I quickly finished the bread and threw the rubbish away. "alright" I said opening my bag. Zeref opened a book which was sitting on the desk.

"What you going to do now?" he asked  
"I'm glad you asked" I pulled my massive folder out with my heavy books. I piled them on the desk and he simply stared at them. "I'm going to study, since we finished everything at break" I took my pencil and began to study maths.  
"This is what you do to pass time?" he asked  
"Yes now shh"  
"What do you do if your bored?"  
"Study"  
"For fun?"  
"Study"  
"Free time?"  
"Study now shh!"

He read the book whilst I studied. a bunch of girls came in. "it's true he is working in here." one squealed.  
"If he wore glasses oh my god how hot would he be" they all giggled and I gave a sharp shh. they gave me dirty looks and I simply rolled my eyes.  
"Mavis..." he said coming close to me  
"What now?" he was reading the hunger games  
"I don't get it. does she like gale or peeta?"  
"I'm not giving spoilers now shh!" one of the girls tutted at me and again I rolled my eyes.

One with long black hair came up to zeref and said "hey my names Enlo. I'm in your History class. I was wondering what you thought on what we are doing in that class" Zeref looked up and said  
"How can I help you?" she blushed and continued  
"In many ways you help me. even though I just saw you today, I feel as if I have known you forever, like your my oxygen I breathe."  
"But I haven't known you forever. I have known Mavis forever. Mavis am I your oxygen?" he snuggled up to my arm and I pushed him off  
"Of course not. it's impossible for a human to be another human. we can not become gases, we might make gases but we ourselves are not" I explained. the girl gave me another look and continued  
"Any way, I was wondering if I could have your number?" he took the girls hand and wrote his number on her hand. "thanks" she said running off to her friends. they giggled and I gave yet another sharp shh. they all tutted at me and walked out. I whispered to zeref  
"If you want to talk to you "friends" then don't be working in a library" I gave him a look of annoyance and went back to studying

"Maaaaaviiiis" he moaned "I'm bored, isn't there any jobs I can do?"  
"Oh I don't know see if any one needs help, tidy books up, I don't know but don't disturb me. " I said to him. he got up and began to take the trolley around the tables picking up books. I hope he quits, seriously.

Finally after a long day of school ended, I changed my shoes and began to walk outside. "Mavis where are you going?" He asked as I turned to face him  
"Home obviously"  
"Where do you stay?"  
"At my grans, why?"  
"I live near that area!"  
"You do?" I replied unconvinced. I rolled my eyes. "I prefer walking alone" He smirked at me and replied  
"I will just follow you"  
"That's called stalking" I corrected him whilst I barged past him.  
"Oh well" I heard him as he began to follow me.

I was nearly home and he was still following me "Zeref, where do you live?" I asked starting a conversation. He caught up with me and pointed to the houses on the hills.  
"Up there" I knew his parents were wealthy but I didn't know theyw ere able to afford those houses.  
"Wow" I replied looking up at the beautiful houses.

We reached my grans house. I looked at it, then I looked at his. There was a big difference. "This is me" I sighed sadly. It's not that I don't love my grans house but lets be honest who wouldn't want a big house? "Bye" I said waving awkwardly. Suddenly he caught me by wrapping his arms around my neck.  
"Bye" He whispered. It wasn't warm but he was. I blushed sightly then I shoved him off. "You're blushing" He teased. I went redder.  
"N-No I-I'm not! It's the cold! Goodbye" I stormed off into the house slamming the front door.

"JESUS IS COMING FOR US!" I heard my gran shout with surprise.  
"Sorry gran it's just me" I said back. The little frail old woman came into my sight and smiled at me. "Alright so today I can either make us a pizza or go out and get us some fish and chips" I suggested. She thought on it and replied  
"I quite fancy some chips" I nodded and headed up stairs where I quickly got changed, came running down stairs, grabbed my coat and headed out into the streets where the temperature had dropped.

I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a woolen jumper. It was beginning to snow. Luckily I made it to the shop in time though. "Hello" The man greeted me.  
"Hi, can I get two fish and chips please" The man nodded and went to make the food.

"Oh, hi Mavis" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my old friend Matt. He had went to a different high school from me. He had gone to this private school for boys. He was my only friend in middle school.  
"Hi Matt, I haven't seen you in ages!" He had grown taller, I was the same height.  
"I know, hows your gran?"  
"She is great, hows school?"  
"Great as well" We both laughed as another person covered in scarfs came in the door.

They wore a big coat and a hat. "Mavis!" They said hugging me. "Aww, your so warm" I pushed them off of me and stared at them  
"And who are you?" I asked. They began to take their layers off to reveal himself. It was Zeref.  
"I didn't know you came here" He hugged me again.  
"W-Well y-yes" I said trying to breathe.

"Uhm...who is this" Asked Matt as Zeref let me go.  
"Matt, this is Zeref, he is my childhood friend before I moved away and now his family lives here, Zeref, this is Matt, I was friends with him in middle school" I explained. Zeref looked at Matt and Matt looked at Zeref.  
"Thats £8 please" I payed the money and took the food.  
"I should go, nice you Matt" I gave him a awkward hug and turned to Zeref "Bye" I coldly said to him leaving the two alone.  
"See you tomorrow!" Zeref cheerfully shouted at me. What a strange meeting


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a while, sorry! No worthy excuses! school...that is it. Anyways it's back so enjoy!**

* * *

Back home I found my grandmother asleep on the couch "Granny?" I said gently shaking her to wake her up.  
"JESUS CHRIST IS OUR LORD!" She yelled making me jump. I tend to forget our religious she can be, praying as she wakes.  
"Yes, but I have chips" I shook the bag in front of her as she came back to reality.  
"You're back already dear? My word you must be freezing! I will put on the fire, you set up the tables" I nodded in the agreement. I got the two tables out and set them in front of our couch. I then set out the food on to plates and took them through to find her flicking through the channels.  
"here" I said placing the food in front of her.  
"Thank you dear" She thanked me. I smiled warmly at her and sat down next to her. "Bloody TV, never has the right shows on" She complained making me laugh. Just another night in with my gran.

After we fished I washed up and tidy the kitchen whilst she continued to complain about the heat and the TV. "Granny I told you, if your cold I bought you some new jumpers." I sighed.  
"Well I don't see why we can't have the heating on more often" She sighed muttering something about it being her house.  
"Too much money gran" I laughed. "Anyways time for bed" I helped her up to her room. She couldn't go up stairs any more. Her bed room was now down stairs where the study used to be. It was fine since the bathroom was down stairs anyways. I left her in her room to sleep and went up stairs to mine. I got changed into a big woolen jumper and warm PJ bottoms. I curled up in my bed trying to warm up. It was very cold. I had only a Saturday part time job, we barely had enough money. After a while I fell asleep, forgetting all that had happened to me that day.

In the morning I was already dressed and ready, it was crispy cold so decided to wear my blazer to school. I called the day carer for my grandmother and grabbed a piece of toast. My jacket and scarf were by the door on the way out so I quickly headed out whilst trying to put them on. Which was when I spotted him. "Morning" He said to me with a cheery smile.  
"Morning" I said in a low, tired tone. He had been waiting on me? Why? "Were you waiting on me?"  
"Thinking high of yourself" I tched at him as i passed him taking a bite into my toast. "I'm kidding I was"  
"That's nice" i said with no tone in my voice. He wanted me to say more, fight back, but I couldn't be bothered. I barely slept the night before.

When we finally reached school I got a lot of stares. There was a avalanche of girls as soon as we stepped on to the school grounds, pushing me out of the way. However I picked myself up, dusted myself off, pretending that nothing had happened. I continued to walk on when he called my name again. "Mavis!" I turned back, slowly, to see him pushing past the girls "Where are you going?" He asked coming closer to me.  
"To the library obviously" I turned back to the school, continuing to walk.  
"Can I come?" He asked another question.  
"Only if you have to." I sighed, not wanting him too. I could hear his grin as if it was a noise and his feet speed up to reach me, which left the fan girls with their jaws dropped anime-style. What a interesting situation. 

I was walking back home with Zeref when my cousin (my grans carer) texted me. She said "I don't have work tonight so you can go out with your friends whilst I look after gran" I stopped in my steps and replied  
"Or I could go to work, thanks Liz" Zeref was reading it and asked  
"Where do you work"  
"A little cafe called In the corner"  
"Where's that"  
"In town"  
"Is it busy?"  
"Quite"  
"Huh" he said thinking "Why not hang out with me instead?" I stared at him if to say 'do you even know me?' My bosses number was already dialed.  
"Hello, It's Mavis. I'm free today so do you have any shifts for me?"  
"Sorry Mavis all hands we need are on deck, I'm really sorry"  
"No I understand, it's okay. See you Saturday" I hung up feeling annoyed. I then spotted a excited Zeref. "What are yo so happy about?"  
"Lets go out!" He explained further that "There's a place in town I saw, lets go!" I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand "Lets go!" He began to run. I don't know why bt that fact his hands were holding mine made me blush like mad making my heart race. What was wrong with me? Had I caught a cold? I didn't like Zeref that way...did I?

We arrived to a shop called "It's your cup of tea" which sold tea..wow. I ordered a tea nd he order coffee and a muffin. I opened my school bag and took out my study book. "Seriously on our date?" He asked. I blushed at him and nearly shouted  
"We're not on a date!"  
"Uhm..Hi Mavis" I looked up and found Matt.  
"M-Matt, hi.. When did you start working here?" I nervously asked. Why did I feel weird? was it because Zeref called it a date? And why did that make me slightly happy?  
"When it opened" He turned to Zeref and greeted him "Hey Zeref" Zeref turned back to me and said  
"We're on a date"  
"No we're not"  
"But you said-"  
"No I didn't" Why was I arguing with him. I don't even like Matt so why did I care?  
"Anways, here is your order" He smiled at me a left us alone again.

I looked at Zeref who was watching Matt "What?" I asked.  
"I need to protect my lady" I blushed and stuttered  
"I-I'm not your lady, I'm your companion"  
"Okay then I was protecting my companion" He mimicked me, taking a drink from his coffee. I went back to my boom when he sighed asking "Mavis can you not study for a moment? I was hoping we could talk again, like we used to do when we were kids." i decided he was right, if he was going to follow me around it would be helpful. I put it away and started with  
"Fine, what's new?"  
"Where do I start?"


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! Yet short D: I'm sorry :'(**

* * *

We talked for so long. I hadn't had a real conversation in such a long time. We were walking home now. They road was covered in ice. "So anyway I told her not to but she did it anyway" I told him and he burst into laughter.  
"Say Mavis" He began, I turned to him and he continued "Do you remember saying that you would tell me that you loved me when you were younger?"  
"Not really" I lied. Of course I could remember. The young me had a crush on him but I grew up fast which got me over things like crushes...  
"Well that's upsetting" He sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

I heard a bell ring and looked over to the other side of the street. It was a cat in the middle of the road licking its paws.  
"Come here kitty" I tried to get its attention to bring it to safety.  
"Mavis careful the pavements are icy as well" As soon as he said that my balance clicked and i began to fall. I quickly tried to grab his arm to save myself. However I accidentally pulled him down as well scaring the cat away. He landed on top of me. My back hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and he had stopped himself with his hands. He was above me. Our noses were only inches a part. It made me blush.  
"Uh-I" I hesitated not moving. He stared into my emerald eyes and I stared right back into his. They were darker than I remembered. I could feel the gap between us begin to close. I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. It then hit me. Our lips made contact. We were kissing. It felt so- hold on. I snapped out of it and slapped him  
"Ouch!" He got off of me sitting back. "What was that for?"  
"Oh I don't know? Maybe kissing me?" I said stating the obvious, still blushing.  
"You kissed me back"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did!" He argued back. I noticed his cheeks were pink.  
"H-How can I k-kiss someone when I d-don't even know how to k-kiss" I went redder.  
"Well I have kissed someone before and it was like that" Someone else? Who? The same?  
"You're a idiot" I stood up scowling. "See you" I snapped storming off.  
"Mavis wait!" I heard him call on me. I ignored him. The kiss was amazing but I can't afford to show a weakness, I can't.

"Bye gran" I closed the door behind me. It was the next day after that incident. I turned to find Zeref waiting on me again.  
"Mavis I'm sorry" He apologized as soon as I saw him  
"For?"  
"For kissing you" He was being serious. I awkwardly hugged him. I let go and said to him, blushing  
"It's fine" He laughed at me and we walked to school, trying not to slip again. I hoped no-one saw us.

Even before we stepped into the gates of hell I felt like something was wrong. We were getting even more stares than normal. They felt different from the ones from before. "You kissed!" as soon as we stepped into the grounds of hell the girls gathered around us. They were all shouting at me. I had enouch so I though '_screw it'  
_"Actually he kissed me so please continue to shout but at him" I needed to go to the library anyways, I'm behind on studies due to yesterday.  
"Not true you kissed me back" The girls gasped  
"We have been through this I didn't"  
"You did~" He teased. I rolled my eyes and headed into school. I couldn't give a flying- Who saw us anyways?

I walked into the library to find the group of girls who were fawning over Zeref when he 'worked' here. "Mavis Vermilion" one of them said, she had a metal ruler in her hand. The librarian was know where to be seen. No-one was there only me and them. "You broke our friends heart!" she continued  
"Stealing Zeref like that"  
"I didn't. It-it's not like I like him that way anyway" I tried to hide my blush, WHY WAS I BLUSHING?! "You can have him" I suddenly was pushed to the floor. I turned to find more girls who had came in after me  
"You will pay" The girl with the ruler smacked me across the face. I screamed with pain. They formed a circle around me and began kicking me, punching me, they were beating me up. After five minutes of pain they stopped. The one with a ruler stepped forward again and turned my head so I was facing the floor. She then hit my neck with the ruler. I felt The cold hard thing scar my skin. I could feel all of my bruises, blood and scars. I just wanted to give up I wanted to-  
"STOP!" He stormed in shoving the girls past. I fell to the floor so I was lying on it. Outside was a crowd of people. I couldn't move.  
"Ze-Zeref" The girls were shocked.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He screamed looking for a answer.  
"Sh-She sto-stole you" Someone spoke up. Zeref turned to the pissed.  
"She didn't steal me! I loved her since we were kids! I kissed her alright! You like someone you kiss them! Even if they don't like you back" The girls were scared. Zeref continued by demanding "LEAVE!" The girls ran out as fast as they could, all terrified.

Zeref turned back to me coming to my side. He touched my cheek looking like he was about to cry. "Mavis? please be okay" I smiled at him managing to say  
"Hey" my vision focused. He helped me sit up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm perfectly fine" I lied. He confessed to me. I wanted to erase it but something inside me felt warm, it was a nice feeling. I shook my head and said "Lets get to work" He looked unhappy and changed my answer by saying  
"Lets go to the nurses office" He took my hand even though we were still on the floor.  
"I'm fine" I lied again.  
"You can't stand up" He told me. I stared at him, smirking. Pushing on his shoulder I managed to stumble to my feet.  
"I can" I hobbled over to the desk and sat down. He followed me and sat next to me, watching me. I needed to power through. I had never missed a class or had a day off and I wasn't about to start. I honestly wanted the day to end.


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale)

**I'm sorry this is the end. I have lost all hope with this story. I find it more of a chore than a fun thing to write. I'm very sorry but enjoy the end!**

* * *

**- Time skip five months -**

It has been five months since that incident and nothing has occurred between Zeref and I. He left me at the library after that day. I heard he made some new friends and we haven't talked since. Per usual I have been studying. In fact I have put my university application to Saint Fiore, the best in the country. It has an amazing course for law. I know my life sounds boring again but at least I'm happy.

I was walking to school again, alone. The schools spring uniform is much nicer than the winter uniform. I always pass Zeref in the mornings but again we never talk. We even walk on separate sides. I don't even know why he stopped talking to me. I also haven't spoken to Matt 's weird for some reason I feel sad that Zeref hasn't spoken to me and is ignoring me. I was only his "friend" for a few days. The date today was the 30th of May, so nothing that interesting, well a part from since it's a tuesday I can eat curry bread.

Whilst walking I heard a phone ringing. It was Zeref's. I quickly glanced to find him answering it. "Hello? Oh hey auntie Liz." He smiled when he heard her voice. I continued to walk on yet still catching their conversation. "Thanks, tell Jeremy I can't wait to see them either" Jeremy was his cousin if I remember. "I'm on my way to school so can we talk later? Thank you, bye!" He hung up. Now that I thought of it the 30th of May rang a bell. I don't remember why. Maybe it was because I would be leaving school in a month. Graduation day.

Being lost in thought was when he caught my eyes. We both stopped and stared for a moment before quickly turning away and continuing to walk on. Why was he doing this to me?! "Stupid car!" I heard from up a head. it was Matt.  
"Matt?" I called him out.  
"Mavis hey!" He turned to me. "Sorry this stupid junk of metal isn't opening. I took the keys from him and in one simple move opened the car. I smiled at him while he was frowning. I then remembered that his school was only a train ride away. It was cheep. Why would he need a car? I asked him that "Well I dropped out of school" I was shocked, my jaw dropped. He had always been so smart and serious! "Well you see I had an argument with my parents and gave it up. I was only working hard for them as I was afraid of what they'd say. For once I stood up for myself. Anyways I saved up and my boyfriend and I are planning to go somewhere."  
"Boyfriend?" I asked if I heard him wrong.  
"Yeah he is the sweetest look" There was a picture of the two of them hugging as his lock screen. I congratulated him as we both laughed.

Matt's eyes wandered off when he said "Oh hey Zeref! Long time no see!" Zeref was staring at us. He looked shocked. He must of heard us.  
"Yea-Yeah" He stuttered. I awkwardly smiled.  
"So how far have you two got" We both gave him a look of confusion, "You know third base? Fourth? Fifth?"  
"No, ehm, we, I have to go bye!" Zeref ran off with a red colour painted onto his cheeks.  
"What was that about?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know. Four months ago something happened with the girls at our school and since then we haven't talked" I explained. "it doesn't matter, I'm our of there in a month." Matt laughed to reassure me.  
"Well I better get going" He climbed into his car "Nice seeing you" I waved him off as he drove off.  
"Good luck!" I shouted. His parents are tough.

I entered the school by myself. "Look she's back again" I heard someones comment. How typical.  
"Freak!" I heard some one yell. I continued to walk on ignoring them. "OI!" The same girl yelled. I saw them in the corner of my eye storming over to me. The stopped me by pulling on my shoulder to push me back. "Don't ignore me!" She yelled. I didn't recognize her and to be honest I couldn't be fucked.  
"Can you let me go?" I asked. They were stunned that I would talk back. "You're hurting me" I gestured towards my shoulder. Her eyes flamed with hatred. The girl raised her hand a punched me right in the face knocking me to the floor.  
"Don't be so rude!" I could hear the chanting begin.

The pain flooded my body like a ton of bricks. I just wanted to die there. I had had enough. It is his fault it got worse! Why had he stopped talking to me?! If he stayed by my side at least I would be able to avoid this bullying crap! why..why..why...WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY- "STOP IT!" He screamed shoving them out of the way. His bold movement was just like how he saved me at the library. I could feel his hands cup my face. "Mavis? Mavis are you okay?" I smiled at him. He was here. He still cared. "I'm sorry I have been ignoring you! I thought if I did this would all stop! Please be okay!" The bruise on my cheek lifted with my smile. It comforted him. I knew then I lo-  
"MAVIS VERMILION!" The girl took me by the collar lifting me away from Zeref. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!" She was strong. She began to drag my weak body to the road.  
"I-I ca-ca- brea" I was frightened for my life.  
"LET HER GO!" Zeref scrambled past the group of watchers.  
"Fine!" She threw me on to the road.

Honestly, I believe she thought there was nothing coming. She just hoped that I could break an arm or a leg. It was the worst outcome. The horn that blew. The screams. "Mavis!" That idiot ran out to my body. Other joined in not knowing what to do to save us. There was nothing to do. Before we even knew it, it happened.

We were hit by a truck.

...

...

...

I should of explained at the beginning. This isn't some form of simple love story. This was the story about how the boy I loved and I died. Death comes to us all in different ways and at different times. It can be in any form. Death is a terrible thing but with out it the world would be over crowded. Back to Zeref and I. We were hit head on by the lorry. It took us both. The doctors couldn't do anything. The girl from school was going to have to do her time. The driver was also done for as he went over the speed limit whilst outside a school. However both of these people did not expect for this to happen. My grandmother would have to go on by herself, but Zeref's family were there for her.

It now hit me. The 30th of May..the day my parents died. i had wiped it from my mind as it used to eat me up. I had to. Even though it was horrible to forget them. I had to. We never done anything for their death. Both of them were buried in my home town. Zeref and I were put next to them.

All I could see was darkness. "Mavis" He whispered to me. I spun. I saw nothing. "I'm here" He emerged from the shadows. I said no words. He came over and embraced me. "Mavis I need to be serious and tell you something before our souls die out too." I knew it but I wanted to hear him. His eyes were still the same. Jet black. My emerald's sparkled with hope. "I love yo-" He disappeared. Never would I heard those three words from him. I cried.

It was all over. My life had ended. I lay in my own wooden box under the Earth. Of course our death was plastered all over the media, no matter the protests of our loved ones. This wasn't simply my last school year.

This was my last year.


End file.
